HauntedHouse
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Jade takes Sam & Cat to a haunted house on Halloween night. Special 30 minute Halloween special. Rated T for cursing.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam. Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween, Cat." Sam said as Jade walks in.

"Hey guys." Jade said.

"Jade we told you that you have to knock." Cat said.

"I know, but I chose not to." Jade said.

"So what's up?" Sam said.

"I was driving around and saw a haunted house and was wondering if you guys want to come." Jade said.

"You want us to go to a haunted house on Halloween?" Sam said.

"Yeah. So you in or not?" Jade said.

"Hell yeah I'm in. Cat you in?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Don't worry, Cat. We'll protect you if anything happens." Jade said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Is Beck coming with?" Sam said.

"No he's in Canada." Jade said.

"How come you didn't go with him if you're married?" Cat said.

"I don't trust Canada." Jade said.

"Why?" Sam said.

"They're too polite. They're up to something." Jade said.

"So you think Beck is up to something?" Sam said.

"No. I put a hidden tracking device on him so I know what he's doing." Jade said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Now let's go to the haunted house." Jade said.

"Right behind you." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"This is the haunted house I was telling you about." Jade said.

"Damn." Sam said.

"Let's go in." Jade said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"This doesn't seem bad." Jade said.

(The doors slammed shut)

"Holy shit." Cat said.

"Cat it was just the doors closing." Jade said.

"I knew that." Cat lied.

"Then why did you say 'holy shit'"? Sam said.

"No reason." Cat said.

(Clown pops out)

"Whoa." Jade said.

"This place is cool." Sam said.

"Hell yeah it is, Sam." Jade said.

"Yeah it's so cool." Cat nervously said.

(Thunder rolls)

"Oh thunder." Sam said.

"That makes it more cool." Jade said.

(Ghost appears)

"AHHHHH! Cat said.

"Cat what's wrong?" Jade said.

"I saw a ghost." Cat said.

"Cat it's a haunted house. It's probably someone in a costume." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Besides Cat if anything bad happens to you, Jade and I will be there to protect you." Sam said.

Chapter 3

(Werewolf shows up)

"That's a nice werewolf prop." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"It looks kinda weird." Cat said.

(Werewolf roars)

"Holy shit it is real." Jade said.

"I knew it. I fucking new something would be real." Cat said.

"Cat calm down." Sam said.

"What are we going to do?" Cat said.

"Let's set up a trap to capture the werewolf." Jade said.

"Like Fred does in Scooby-Doo?" Cat said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Let's do it." Sam said.

"I have the perfect trap." Jade said as she pulls out scissors and rope.

"Jade you had scissors and rope on you?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I need something slippery." Jade said.

"Here use this." Sam said.

"What is it?" Jade said.

"Butter." Sam said.

"Good. This'll work." Jade said.

"Butter is very slippery." Cat said.

"Let's hope this trap works." Jade said.

"I hope kids won't do this at home." Sam said.

"Yeah or do it without permission." Jade said.

"You mean if kids do this by themselves they could hurt someone?" Cat said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Which is why kids shouldn't do this without permission or if they're in any danger." Jade said as she, Sam & Cat look at the camera for a few seconds breaking the fourth wall.

"If the trap doesn't work, let's use the trapdoor near the bookcase." Sam said.

"What makes you think there's a trapdoor by the bookcase." Jade said.

"There always is, Jade." Sam said.

"That only happens on TV shows and movies." Jade said.

"Yeah but there could be a chance of a trapdoor." Sam said.

Chapter 4

(Werewolf comes but steps on the trap)

"Ha we got him or her." Jade said.

"Let's see who you really are." Sam said taking the werewolf's head off showing Burf.

"Burf?" Jade said.

"Hello." Burf said.

"Who is this?" Sam said.

"Sam that's Burf. Sinjin's weird friend. Burf this is Sam." Jade said.

"From iCarly?" Burf said.

"Yes." Sam said.

"Well hi." Burf said.

"Why were you dressed like a werewolf?" Jade said.

"I signed up to work here this year." Burf said.

"Well I wish you would have said something." Jade said.

"If I did you wouldn't have listened." Burf said.

"True." Jade said.

"Sorry for scaring you." Burf said.

"Apologize to Car. You made her cuss." Jade said.

"Really?" Burf said.

"Yeah you did." Cat said.

"Sorry." Burf said.

"It's fine." Cat said.

"This is a good costume." Jade said.

"Thank you." Burf said.

"Can we get out of here?" Cat said.

"Fine Cat." Sam said.

"Sure." Jade said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"Well that was a scary night." Cat said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

"Are you going to be okay, Cat?" Sam said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"Trick or treat." A 7 year old girl said.

"Hi. Nice costume." Cat said.

"Thanks. I'm Superwoman." The 7 year old girl said.

"Well it looks nice. Here's your candy." Cat said.

"Thank you. Happy Halloween." The 7 year old girl said.

"Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Was that a trick o treater?" Sam said.

"Yeah. It was a girl about 7 years old wearing a Superwoman costume." Cat said.

"Nice." Sam said.

"Is there an age limit for trick o treating?" Jade said.

"Once you hit a teenager." Sam said.

"So none of us can't go trick o treating?" Jade said.

"No." Sam said.

"I didn't know you like trick o treating." Cat said.

"I just do it to get free candy." Jade said.

"Same but I stopped once I hit 10." Sam said.

"It's just weird that Burf was dressed as a werewolf." Cat said.

"That felt like a real Scooby-Doo moment." Sam said.

"Yeah, it did. Well I'm heading out. Bye Sam. Bye Cat." Jade said.

"Bye Jade." Sam said.

"See ya Jade." Cat said.

Chapter 6

"Cat you ready for bed?" Sam said.

"Yeah I guess." Cat said.

"You doing okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah but is it okay if I sleep with my lamp on?" Cat said.

"Sure Cat." Sam said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"Well goodnight Sam." Cat said.

"Night Cat." Sam said.

"Happy Halloween." Cat said.

"Happy Halloween." Sam said.


End file.
